Mindy's Puppy
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: ttle one-shot about Mindy getting a puppy. Post finale, established Dandy.


**A/N:** Another partially twitter inspired one, if you watched the Harvard commencement speech you might remember Mindy mentioning something about having a puppy in season 3, from that and a twitter convo this silly little one-shot was born enjoy.

-**Pessi . Rom**

"Danny, you home?" Mindy yelled, walking into their apartment.

"Min? In the kitchen," Danny called out.

"Look what I got!" Mindy said, walking into their kitchen with what looked like a small ball of brown and white fur. The ball of fur was making weird yipping and growling noises.

"What the hell is that!?" Danny said, almost dropping the spoon he was using to stir a pot of something on the stove.

"It's a puppy, Danny. I know your eyes aren't that bad. Isn't he cute?" Mindy said, beaming as she stroked the fur ball.

"No, looks like an angry fur ball. What is it doing here in my house?!" Danny asked, looking suspiciously at the "puppy" who continued to growl at him.

"You mean our house, right?" Mindy said, with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, course I did, babe!" Danny said.

The move had been pretty recent as they'd only been living together for two weeks. Four months after their reconciliation on the floor of the Empire State Building they'd taken the next step and Mindy had moved in. Danny had plans to combine the two apartments he owned into one big condo after he proposed to Mindy in a few months. The minute he realized just how much in love with her he was he knew he wanted to marry her and spend the rest of his life with her. When Mindy finally said she loved him back a week after they'd gotten back together, he knew it wouldn't be long until he couldn't fight the urge to ask her any longer.

His plan was to ask her on her birthday, in front of her family and friends. Things had been going great the past two weeks. Yeah, they fought a little more than usual the first week as they found a way to balance the space with all of Mindy's stuff and style and the little bit of stuff Danny had. They'd eventually worked it out finding a way to share the same space, just like they managed to do with their different personalities. Her bringing an animal into their home without consulting him first, though, was definitely going to turn into a fight.

"Please tell me you're not keeping it," Danny said, glaring at the growling animal.

"It! He has a name, Danny, it's Fassy," Mindy said with a smile.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me! No, no, call it whatever you want, it ain't staying here!" Danny said.

"Exqueeze you, this is my house, too, and I say Fassy stays. And if you want to keep having sexy time with someone other than yourself, I better not hear you call him 'it' again."

"Where'd you even get him, off the street? He's probably got all types of diseases and fleas!" Danny said, not taking Mindy's threat about calling the puppy 'it' again lightly.

"I got him from Morgan actually, and he assured me Fassy has all his shots. You don't have fleas or diseases, Fassy baby. Don't listen to Danny, he's just jealous," Mindy said when the puppy continued to yip and yap and growl a little.

"Fine, he can stay, but he's your responsibility entirely. You're gonna do all the feeding, training, walking, and poop scooping. Even when you're tired, he's your dog, not mine," Danny said knowing this wasn't an argument he could win, especially with the way Mindy was already cuddling and talking to the puppy like it was a baby, not to mention the huge smile on her face when she looked at the fur ball.

"Fine with me, I've got Fassy all to myself. You wanna go see your new room, Fassy?" Mindy said, talking to the puppy in a baby voice as she walked away from Danny.

"Keep him off the bed!" Danny said.

"Huh. What, can't hear you?!" Mindy said as she walked away him. Danny just shook his head and returned his attention to the sauce on the stove.

* * *

_One Week Later_

"Ugh, Fassy! Damn dog!" Danny heard Mindy yell as he entered their apartment.

"What's going on?" Danny said, walking into the guest bedroom which Mindy had converted into a closet.

"He pooped in my Jimmy Choos! Bad dog, bad puppy!" Mindy said, chastising the puppy who just sat there looking up at her mouth wide open and tail wagging.

"Did you forget to walk him?" Danny asked.

"No, well I was going to, but then Gwen called, and we talked for about an hour, and when I was done I found the little bastard pooping in my shoes. I think he might have peed on them first," Mindy said, a frown on her face. She glared again at the dog.

"That's what happens when you neglect your pet," Danny said with a smirk.

"What'd you say?" Mindy said, turning from annoyed to angry.

"Nothing, babe. Hey, Fassy. Not cool, buddy." Danny said, patting the puppy on the forehead, which caused him to wag his tail even more.

"Don't pet him, you're basically rewarding him for ruining my shoes!" Mindy said, then stormed off.

"Yeah, she's always like that, shouldn't have messed with the shoes, buddy." Danny said when the puppy looked curiously at him. Not wanting the pup to ruin his own shoes or the carpet, he decided to walk the dog, just this once as Mindy was too busy trying to figure out how to save her shoes. It didn't matter that she had a pair just like the one Fassy had used as a toilet. Mindy had a serious attachment to anything and everything in her closets.

"Come on," Danny said, putting a leash on Fassy, picking him up, then making his way outside. Mindy didn't even notice him leave, as she was furiously scouring the kitchen looking for gloves and non-bleach cleaning chemicals.

_Three Weeks Later_

"Danny, Fassy, I'm home!" Mindy said, walking into their apartment. She'd managed to save her shoes and had forgiven the puppy. Usually when she came home, Fassy was waiting for her by the door, but the puppy was nowhere to be found. Danny had gone home a few hours before she did, so she knew he should be home, but she didn't see him either. She walked into their living room, and there was Danny asleep on the couch. Fassy was there, too, cuddled up on Danny's chest with Danny's arm draped over him.

Mindy tried to contain her giggles. After snapping a couple of pictures for Twitter and Instagram she walked over to the couch giving Fassy a soft pat and Danny a kiss on the forehead. Though the kiss was soft and gentle, Danny woke up anyway.

"Hey, Min, when did you get here?" Danny said, rubbing his eyes, stretching and yawning.

"Just now. Sorry I woke you," Mindy said, taking a seat on the couch next to him.

"It's okay. I was planning on getting up before you got home. How was your delivery?" Danny said, sitting up after placing the sleeping Fassy on the ground and giving her a kiss hello.

"Good, Mrs. Haskell had a healthy eight pound baby boy. They named him Thomas. I'm exhausted, and you're so comfy." Mindy said, snuggling into him.

"That's good, I bet was excited. What don't you take a nap? I was gonna cook, but we could order something," Danny said, draping an arm around her and placing a soft kiss in her hair.

"That sound good, can we get Thai?" Mindy asked, lifting her head off his shoulder.

"Anything you want, babe," Danny said.

"So, I see you and Fassy are getting close," Mindy said with a smirk as she showed Danny the pictures she snapped.

"What? When did you take those? He must of jumped on me when I was already asleep. I know he doesn't even like me, all he does is growl at me," Danny said. The truth was Fassy had been growling at him less and less. The puppy was even starting to follow him around the house when Mindy wasn't home. So he'd fed the thing once or twice when Mindy was on call, that didn't mean he liked the puppy or anything.

"Looks like he likes you enough to sleep on ya," Mindy said with a smirk.

"Whatever. He's still your dog, not mine," Danny said, shrugging it off. The two then fell asleep on the couch. Fassy woke up and joined them a few minutes later settling in between the two humans, his head resting on Danny's thigh.

_Two Months Later_

"Thank you, Danny! My party was amazing!" Mindy said as they walked into their apartment. Danny, with the help of Mindy's friends and Rishi had thrown Mindy a surprise birthday party at her favorite restaurant, not Chinese. This time around her party went without incident and there was minimal lying to get her there. Danny had said he wanted them to have a quiet birthday dinner, just the two of them, but when Mindy walked in, there were all her friends and co-workers and her little brother yelling out, "Surprise!"

She was shocked, and at first Danny couldn't read her expression. He was worried at first that this was a bad idea, but the wide grin that suddenly appeared on Mindy's face made him see that wasn't the case. Mindy had been so excited and her friends had gotten her incredible gifts, mostly gift cards to her favorite stores. The whole party they barely tore their eyes off of each other. Mindy would turn to talk to Gwen or Maggie, (Alex was out of town), but her eyes and hand would eventually find Danny expressing how much she loved him and appreciated the party as well as what she was going to do to him later when they got home.

Danny fully intended to propose, but the night got away from them, and he never found the right moment. Always being prepared, Danny had a plan B in case the restaurant proposal didn't work out. He already told Mindy he'd be giving her present to her at home. With the help of Morgan, who had somehow gotten the key to their place, plan B would go into effect once he turned the lights on in their apartment.

Mindy flipped the light switched and gasped. She was shocked to see a trail of rose petals leading to their bedroom. She turned to Danny confused, but before she could say anything else, he motioned for her to head to their bedroom. Inside their bedroom were lit candles and more rose petals.

"Danny, what is all this?"

"Min, when we first met, we kinda hated each other, but you saw something in me and found a way to fit yourself into my life, and over time I realized that I wanted to fit myself into yours. You make me be the best version of myself, from the way you see the world, and just from loving me back. I know I don't deserve you. We've been through so much and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else but you. Whether we have nine girls, God forbid, or one boy, I don't care as long as it's you and me forever. I meant it when I said I'm all in. I love you so much," Danny said, then paused. She heard a sharp whistle and turned her head toward it. Fassy came running up to her from the closet with a black box tied around his neck. She turned back around to face Danny who was behind her on one knee. He took a deep breath then started to speak again.

"Thanks, buddy," Danny said, taking the box and patting the puppy on the head. Fassy barked, then obediently sat down, wagging his tail.

"Oh, my God!" Mindy said, hand on her mouth, shocked.

"Mindy Kuhel Lahiri, will you marry me?" Danny asked, opening the ring box. Mindy was speechless for a second, happy tears falling down her face. She looked into Danny's eyes. She knew her answer the minute she realized Danny was proposing, but she couldn't help but take a little time before giving it. They were the longest four seconds of Danny's life. He thought the ones on the plane were long, but this took the cake.

"Yes, Daniel Castellano, I will marry you!" Mindy said, laugh crying. Danny slid the ring on her finger and then pulled her into his arms. They shared a sweet kiss, interrupted by Fassy barking and Morgan clapping.

"Morgan! What are you doing here?" Mindy said, shocked. He had popped out of nowhere.

"He helped me set it up," Danny said.

"Ahh, I have to call so many people. Oh no, I don't have any pictures," Mindy said with a pout.

"Got ya covered, Doctor L." Morgan said, producing a camera.

"Oh my God, Morgan, you're the best!" Mindy said, hugging him.

"You are too, Fassy." Mindy said, bending down to pet the puppy on the head and rub his belly.

"And you, Danny Castellano, are the very best! This is the best night of my life," Mindy said, leaning in to kiss him.

"Really, I know it could have been more romantic, it's no ESB..." Danny began to say.

"Stop, Danny, it was perfect! " Mindy said, kissing him again. Morgan quickly left the room leaving the newly engaged couple alone.

_Two Years later_

"Alright, Fassy, I'm going to work, and I'm trusting you to look after our girls while I'm gone. I'll bring ya a treat when I get back, got it?" Danny said to the fully grown Fassy who replied with a swift bark.

"Good boy," Danny said then made his way to the nursery to say goodbye to his girls. Mindy had given birth to their first child a daughter, Chloe Calliope Castellano, a month prior. Today was Danny's first day going back to work and he was reluctant to leave his girls. Mindy sat in a rocking chair feeding Chloe. She was a spitting image of her mother with the exception of her eyes and curly tufts of brown hair, those were all Danny.

"You heading out?" Mindy asked, looking up from her daughter to her husband.

"Yeah, I wish I could stay, but Jeremy and Peter are getting overwhelmed with both of us gone," Danny said, pressing a soft kiss to his daughter's forehead.

"I know, but we'll still miss you. I'll send you pictures so you don't miss anything," Mindy said.

"Thanks, babe." Danny said, giving her a quick kiss.

"Remember our deal, Fassy." Danny said as he headed for the door, Fassy following close behind. Fassy offered another swift bark in response, and Danny left.

Fassy was true to his word, he never left Mindy or the baby's side. In the middle of the night when Danny or Mindy would go into the nursery to feed Chloe, there would be Fassy, alert and guarding the baby's crib. When Chloe learned to crawl, there was Fassy looking after her. When she started to walk, Fassy wasn't too far behind. Chloe loved Fassy, and Fassy loved Chloe. When their second child, Anthony Francis Castellano, was born two years later, there was Fassy again guarding the baby's crib at night. When Mindy or Danny would come in, Fassy would use that opportunity to check in on Chloe before popping back into the nursery just as Tony was done being fed and changed.

When Tony started crawling, then walking again, there was Fassy, being the dutiful and protective dog.

_Five Years Later_

Danny watched as seven year old Chloe and five year old Tony played with Fassy.

"Come here, Fassy, get the ball, boy, get the ball!" Chloe said, excitedly.

"Fassy! Fassy!" Tony said, also trying to get the attention of the dog.

"Alright, kids lunch time, give Fassy a break, he's not a puppy anymore." Mindy said,calling the kids over to the picnic blanket. Her belly swollen, as she was pregnant with their third child. The little family was having a picnic in Central Park. The kids walked back over to Mindy with Danny, followed by Fassy.

Danny smiled as he thought back to when Mindy had first brought the little fur ball home. Who knew that little puppy would become such a big part of their lives and the lives of their children? He was no longer Mindy's puppy, or dog, he was theirs. Two years later on their Christmas card was a photo of the whole family, first row Danny Castellano, Mindy Lahiri-Castellano, second row Chloe Castellano, Anthony Castellano, Thalia Piper Castellano and Fassy Castellano.

* * *

**A/n: **My muse was trying to turn this into something more serious and slightly sad toward the end,but I convinced it to try for something more fluffy,and that was the result. Hopefully it flowed well and you my lovely readers and fellow writers enjoyed it. Special thanks to my beta Robin, for a great job as always at editing, follow her at redrobin2175 for tumblr and at mindian3 for twitter. And also special thanks to the supportive twitter and tumblr fandom,you know who you are, y'all keep me laughing, inspired and writing. Follow me at mindiangrowl Tumblr/twitter for sneak peeks of my upcoming fics/chapters or just to chat, I promise I don't bite,much, haha. Those reading "Our Exes Wedding" I know I promised a new chapter this week, but I was working on this and something else, plus studying ],so probably not gonna happen, but I'm hoping to post two next week to make up for that, just keep a look out. Thanks for reading, till next fic.

_-**Pessi . Rom**_


End file.
